Vulcans Disciples
by Thetruehero
Summary: When a band of killers capture the Seven except for Leo it is up to the son of Hephaestus to try and rescue them and discovers a terrible secret that not even the Fates could have predicted! Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**I have never really paid any attention to Vulcan/Hephaestus so I thought I'd make this little story.**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously?**

 **Leo's POV:**

When I learned about the disciples I didn't expect an army!

"Are we there yet!" Percy whined as we all trudged through the forest.

The Seven, along with Nico, Reyna, and Peter, were called upon one final quest that could stop something that could destroy Olympus.

Again.

"I think one more mile that's what Reyna said." Piper said to the bored and tired son of Poseidon.

Reyna and Peter had scouted ahead three days before and found the building that we were looking for for the last month.

"Thank god I think I have sweat more than I did Tartarus." Percy said with a sigh of relief.

Just then we heard a crackling in the trees ahead of us.

I lit my hands on fire while everyone drew swords.

Then Peter fell out of the bushes with about ten arrows in the chinks of his armor.

"Peter!" Jason yelled and ran to his injured friend.

Peter was barely breathing and blood was pouring out of his ears and nose.

"Set up the tent he needs treatment NOW!" Jason said.

Piper had one of the collapsible tents the Hunters of Artemis use, a gift from Thalia, and set it up in seconds.

They dragged Peters limp body into the tent and set him down he was incredibly pale and shivering.

"Peter can you hear me!" I said as I lit a fire to warm him up.

Peter didn't stop shivering as we tried to pull the arrows out of his body.

Whenever someone got an arrow out I quickly cauterized the wound.

Unfortunately...the arrows were deep and only three could be removed without a child of Apollo present.

"Don't worry Peter. We are going to save you!." Jason said as he wrapped up the arrow wounds we managed to heal.

"Leo, you stay here! We are going to scout ahead and find the bastards that did this!" Jason said and ran out of the tent.

I could hear the others leaving as I sat down in front of the injured son of Aeolus.

Peter started to mumble under his breath.

"Peter? What did you say?" I asked cause I couldn't make it out.

He mumbled again a little louder but it was still indistinct.

"Peter? What are you saying? I can't understand you." I said.

Suddenly Peter lunged toward me and grabbed me by my collar and pulled me down.

"Vulcan!" he said in nearly a scream.

"Wh-What?" I asked terrified, his pale eyes were shattered as if his schizophrenia had finally destroyed him. I could see that the Peter I knew was gone only his insanity remained.

"Vulcans Disciples!" Peter screamed and he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down again.

Pain shot through me, this guy was strong!

"B-Beware!" Peter said and started choking.

I was breathing heavily as I saw some black liquid start to dribble out of his mouth.

He let go of me and I shot back to the other side of the tent.

Peter fell on his back and started choking again and more of the liquid came out of his mouth.

Eventually Peter stopped making sounds and stopped moving and the liquid started pouring out of his mouth.

"P-Peter?" I said as I slowly crawled over to him.

He didn't move, he wasn't breathing.

Peter was dead.

 **Group POV:**

Jason, Percy, and Frank were hacking away at the trees while Annabeth was tracking Peters trail.

"He was running not flying, doesn't Peter usually fly from danger?" she asked Jason.

He nodded "Unlike him to not fly out of here plus he isn't a tracker or anything so flying would have been ideal.

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?!" Percy asked and ran to her side.

She clutched her head in pain.

"I feel different." she said wincing.

"Come on. Rest for bit." Percy said and they sat down on a rock cluster.

The pain subsided and she lowered her hand.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

Annabeth opened her eyes and gasped "I...I don't know." she said in a worried tone.

"That's okay Wise Girl, you'll figure it out. You always do!" Percy said with a smile.

"No Percy my brain it's...I'm not smart anymore I can't think clearly." Annabeth said.

Jason knelt down next to them.

"What's four-hundred seventy-eight divided by eighty-four?" he asked

"Ummm...seventy?" she answered.

Everyone went wide eyed as she gave a wrong answer on a math question.

Jason stood up shocked "Frank can you turn into an eagle please?"

Frank nodded and then closed his eyes and concentrated for a good five minutes.

"I can't...I don't know what's wrong!" Frank said.

Jason jumped and he fell onto the ground "I can't fly!"

Nico whimpered "I can't raise the dead!"

Hazel wiped her forehead "Our powers just aren't working something is suppressing them!"

"That would be us!" a voice said.

They all turned to find a band of men that seemed to have near copper like skin.

The biggest had arms the size of tree trunks and was built like a building. He walked up to them no weapon at all, in fact, none of them had weapons.

"Well, you must be friends with that blonde guy we shot up!" he said laughing.

"You did that! I'll kill you!" Jason said and ran towards him.

He swung erratically at him and he blocked it with his arms. Sparks flew at each hit to his arm.

When Jason finally gave in and lowered his sword the man laughed.

They all stared in shock as he looked at his arm, mechanical pistons were moving in his arm as he moved his fingers.

"But...but." Jason stammered.

The man scoffed "Yeah." and punched Jason.

Jason flew and crashed through the trees and out of sight.

"Now unless you want to end up like your friend or that other guy that was with the girl you will do as we say." the man said as the other men brought out ropes.

They all gave in and held out their hands and the men tied them.

The man laughed loudly as he bandaged his arm to hide the mechanics in his arm.

"Who the hell are you?!" Percy growled as they started marching.

The man grinned and with is copper skin he looked like a smiling penny.

"We are Vulcans Disciples!"

 **I hope you guys like this story! I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo's POV:**

I just stood there, looking at the lifeless body of Peter, the black liquid slowly oozing out of him.

The scent of the liquid filled the air and I was taken back by the smell.

"Oil?" I said out loud and leaned over Peter and the overwhelming scent of oil filled my nose.

"What happened to you?" I said as I shook my head in dismay.

All of a sudden I heard a clicking sound, I turned and saw Peter started to move.

"Peter!" I said happily and started toward him until he opened his eyes.

They were solid bronze.

He started toward me but he moved like a machine.

"Peter? Peter is that you?" I asked as he grabbed me and I felt the cold metallic feeling of metal underneath his skin.

Peters skin started turning brown until he was a dark copper.

I grabbed his arms that were starting to wrap around my neck.

Suddenly my hands heated up and Peter's arm slowly started to melt.

"P-P-Peter!" I said as I started to black out from no oxygen.

Then a sword came down from nowhere and Peter's head was gone.

Sparks shot from his neck and he started flailing around wildly until he fell to the ground and he stopped moving. The clicking sound had stopped too.

I looked up and saw a very beat up Jason standing there.

"What...What happened?" Jason asked panting and very tired as he dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

I ran helped him into a bed "What happened? Where are the others?!" I asked as I grabbed some Ambrosia and Nectar.

Jason's cuts and bruises started healing and he sighed in relief and put his head down.

"Some...things attacked us and their leader punched me so hard I landed like half a mile away! They have the others!" Jason said as his energy returned.

"What are we going to do?" I asked the thought of all of my friends in danger really pissed me off.

"Whoo...It is hot in here calm down man!" Jason said as he started sweating.

Rage was filling inside me all of my friends were in danger Peter was dead, and so was Reyna for all we knew.

I started hearing the clicking sound again but this time I was not scared.

I turned and blasted a wall of flame right at Peters approaching decapitated body.

I may have screamed in rage as I fired wave after waves of flame and eventually I stopped and I saw the night sky from the hole I burned into the wall.

We both looked down and saw a puddle of bronze on the ground all that was left was Peters old sword, Frostbite.

Jason limped over and picked up his old friends sword.

"Those bastards! They took him away and for all we know they killed Reyna the same way!" Jason said with tears.

"Jason, I'm so sorry but we can't bring him back. We can however brutally murder the guys that did this and save our friends." I said as I took Frostbite and sheathed it to my tool belt.

Jason nodded until he realized what just happened "You burned him!" he said shocked.

"Yeah so? I have fire powers Sparky." I said with a smirk.

"But with these...things our powers are suppressed I couldn't fly, Frank couldn't transform, Annabeth isn't even smart anymore!" Jason explained.

"But...I used my powers! and he was a full automaton. How could I have done that?" I asked.

Jason thought for a moment " Before I blacked out I heard them say something about Vulcan. I think with the bronze machines they worship him or something and as a son of Vulcan or Hephaestus you are kinda immune to the effects I guess."

I nodded still confused but we walked out of the tent but we kept our eye on it in case Peter made another appearance but nothing happened.

"Come on we went this way just follow me and stay close!" Jason said.

Then we dove into the forest.

 **Group POV:**

The men dragged everyone through the forest until they thought their feet were going to bleed, the men however did not stop their pace for a single second.

Then the leader stopped at a large cliff and they all stopped.

Their leader, Triston they had said, grabbed a lever that was invisible until you grabbed it and yanked it down.

"Throw them in the jail with that girl we nabbed the other day except for her!" Triston said and pointed at Piper.

The Disciples grabbed Piper and dragged her away while the others were led down a flight of stairs and into a dungeon like room where they were shackled to the wall by Imperial Gold shackles.

They were left there and then a few other Disciples walked in carrying Reyna and shackled her to the wall.

"Hi Reyna." Percy said casually.

Reyna looked up and she had a black eye and her lip was cut "Did you guys see Peter out there he tried to escape and I'm not sure how far he got."

The others all looked at each other with looks of dismay and silently tried to decide who told her but their faces already gave her the answer.

"No...No No!" Reyna said and started crying softly.

"We tried to save him we really did! Leo even caut...cuat...ummm." Annabeth trailed off.

"Leo cauterized his wounds but their was nothing else we could do. I'm so sorry Reyna!" Frank explained.

"Did...Did he suffer? Do you know?" Reyna asked after awhile.

"No." Hazel lied quickly before anyone said anything.

Reyna nodded but tears streamed down her face.

"How did he escape? Aren't our powers suppressed?" Nico asked.

"Peter's sword. Apparently Frostbite it really effective against them because machines don't work well in the cold." Reyna explained.

They were about to ask another question when a scream filled the air.

Everyone gasped and thought the exact same thing.

"PIPER!"

 **Two chapters in a day? Wow I'm on fire! Byeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll here with the chapters! Here is the third chapter.**

 **Leo's POV:**

We trudged through the forest until we both collapsed in exhaustion, except their was a little problem.

"Jason...I know you just lost a dear friend but get your ass off of my back!" I yelled.

Jason got up and then helped me up "You know I don't know if you thought of this yet but can we try flying around to see if we can find something?" I asked.

Jason shook his head and then grabbed me and jumped.

Only to land right on me again and crush me under his weight.

"Seriously?!" I yelled.

Jason quickly covered my mouth with his hand and pointed towards the trees.

"They are near and suppressing my powers. We need to stay hidden." he whispered harshly.

We both backed up into the trees and we could hear two voices.

"Go get the other demigods! Sacrifice this demigod for us! Shoot that demigod in the back with our Injection Arrows! We always get the crap assignments!" a voice said.

"You shut your mouth Tiber! We perform the will of Vulcan! I don't want to hear another word about this or I will rip you in two!" a gruffer voice said.

"Yes sir." Tiber said as the two Disciples trudged forward.

"Leo? Do you think if we could capture one of those machines you might be able to reprogram it like you did with Festus?" Jason asked me.

I took out a few items and started fiddling with them "I hadn't really thought about it like that but yeah if it's a machine I can take them down."

Jason nodded and he took out his sword and I took out Frostbite.

"We need to get them apart and then take one out and somehow knock out the other." Jason said.

"Absolutely solid plan Jason! No way can this fail!" I said with complete sarcasm.

"Just melt one and I'll handle the other!" Jason barked and we both ran off in different directions.

Of the two Disciples one was large and the other was short and about the size of me.

I ignited my hand and threw it towards a tree.

When it blew up both Disciples drew their swords and started towards the fire and then I saw Jason motioning to the tree he was standing behind.

I nodded and threw another fireball at his tree.

When it exploded the Disciples turned.

"Tiber you take that one I'll stay on this one!" the larger one said.

"Got it Marcus!" Tiber said and headed towards Jason.

As soon as Jason jumped out and attacked Tiber I made a mad dash towards Marcus.

"What in the name of Vulcan is..." I tackled Marcus and we both went tumbling down a hill while Jason and Tiber clashed.

Marcus grabbed a large spiky branch and hurled it towards me.

If I was not quick I would have been impaled! That branch missed me by an inch and cut my shirt.

Marcus laughed as he walked towards me I didn't know what to so I did the first thing I could think of.

I threw Frostbite at him.

Frostbite went right through his chest and he screamed.

"No! Not the cursed blade of Vulcan!" Marcus screamed as frost slowly crept through him and froze his circuits and gears.

Marcus turned into ice and shattered into a million pieces.

I got up and grabbed Frostbite from the slowly melting ice.

"Thanks Peter. One last gift from you you demented psychopath." I said with a chuckle and sheathed Peters sword.

Then I heard Jason screaming and he sailed right by me and into a tree.

"Wow Grace for one of the Seven you really get thrown a lot!" I said snickering before I heard a familiar clicking sound.

I turned and Tiber was heading straight toward me "You will suffer for this!" he screamed.

I started whistling The Can Can as I took out a sledgehammer and lit the head on fire.

"DIE!" Tiber screamed before I slammed the hammer into his stomach and he went flying into a tree.

I snorted "Newbie" I said and pulled some rope out of the tool belt and tied him to the trunk.

I walked over to Jason and helped him up "I heard that tree remark by the way and can I just say...shut up!" he said as he picked up his sword.

I smiled and we both walked over to Tiber who was struggling to break free of his bonds.

"Release me!" Tiber yelled before I found the access panel on the back of his head and flipped a switch.

"Do you think you can reprogram this guy?" Jason asked as he wiped off some sweat from his forehead.

I flipped a couple switches, added a circuit "This goes here...That goes there...A little Tabasco aaannnnd...DONE!" I said proudly and closed the panel and tapped his head with a hammer until his eyes opened and they glowed bright blue.

He lifted his head up and looked at both of us like he didn't understand what was going on.

He finally turned to me and cocked his head "How can I assist you sir." he asked.

Jason backed up a little "Okay now that's a little creepy."

I waved off the remark and looked at Tiber.

"I have a few questions to ask you. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course sir." he said with a smile.

"Where are our friends?" Jason asked.

Tiber turned to him "In our facility about two miles from here."

I asked the next question "What are you going to do to them?"

Tiber smiled "They will kill them of course. A sacrifice to Lord Vulcan."

Both of them gasped horrified at what was going to happen.

"That's horrible!" Jason said in disgust.

Tiber turned to him "Why is that horrible?" he asked.

I laughed "Why is that horrible?! How isn't it horrible?!"

Tiber shook his head clearly confused "I don't understand we are simply following our orders?"

"From that big guy I encountered earlier" I asked.

"Marcus? He is merely a lieutenant as is Triston, you had the pleasure of meeting him earlier." Tiber said to Jason.

Jason grumbled a few Roman swears under his breath about that.

"So that Triston guy is not the head of this orginization?" Jason asked.

Tiber laughed "Of course not! He does not give us our orders!"

I finally lost my patience "Well, who does give the orders!?"

Tiber looked more confused than before...

"You do sir."

 **Anyone want to try and figure out how that's possible? I dare you! Byyyyyyeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaaaaannnndddd Chapter four!**

 **Group POV:**

The screams that were coming from Piper never let up.

The group was trying desperately to break free of their chains but to no avail.

"Gods we can't break free of these...ummm...chains!" Annabeth said.

Percy shook his head "Annabeth you know how you have sometimes been annoyed by my stupidity?" he asked and she nodded.

He looked down a little embarrassed "I get it now."

Reyna slammed her fist into the wall and got everyone's attention "Shut up Percy! We are getting out of and we will get our powers back!" she growled.

She was not over losing the love of her life but she decided to turn that sadness into anger and every second she was angry the more brutal her murder spree on the Disciples was going to be.

Finally Hazel gasped "I just remembered!" she said and she turned her to Nico "Can you pick a lock?" she asked.

Nico looked confused "Yeah, why?" he asked.

She shook her head furiously "Do you think you could grab one of the bobby pins in my hair?"

Nico reached his hand as far as he could with the shackles and was just barely out of his reach "I...can't reach!"

"Come on Nico!" everyone started cheering him on until he got an idea "Everyone close your eyes and cover your ears!" he ordered.

Everyone did just that but they could all still hear his bone break and his scream of pain as he slammed his shoulder into the wall.

He then reached over and grabbed the pin "Got it!"

He quickly bent it with his good hand and teeth until it was bent in the right angle and then he put it in his shackle key hole.

"I think I almost...YES!" Nico said victoriously as his hands came free and he soon ran over to the others and got them free.

"How's your arm?" Reyna asked.

Nico winced "Broken but I'll be fine. Come on I'll pick the lock on the door." he said and walked over to the door.

He cursed in Greek "I need another bobby pin anyone have one?" he asked.

Hazel checked her hair as did Reyna and Annabeth but they all shook their heads in dismay.

Percy rolled his eyes a little and picked a bobby pin from Annabeths hair "Here you go Nico."

Annabeth laughed "Oh right not No the other one...Yes!" and she hugged Percy "Thanks smarty pants."

Percy chuckled nervously "Okay we got to get her out of here RIGHT NOW!" he said desperately.

Reyna and Frank both shook their heads "We need to find Piper!"

They all nodded and ran towards the stairs that they were led down when they were imprisoned.

They heard an echoing sound like metal feet coming down the stairway.

"Hide!" Nico said and they all dove behind a pillar.

Nico peered over and saw Piper sneaking down the stairs.

Nico smiled "Piper! How did you escape?!" he said and ran over to hug her.

Piper merely looked at him and faster than light she grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up.

Nico gasped for air "Piper?! What are you doing?!" he yelled in pain and saw that her eyes were bronze like the Disciples!

Piper opened her mouth and her voice was low and sounded like and echo "You are a perfect sacrifice!" she said and dragged him away with him fighting and kicking.

Percy, Reyna, and Frank all moved forward but Nico raised his hands in a stop motion not wanting them to get captured too as Piper dragged him up the stares.

Nico's gasping and groaning faded away in the distance and the others came out of hiding in absolute shock.

Hazel nearly cried "That's what they did to her?! They turned her into one of them!"

Percy was actually vibrating in anger as was Reyna "I am going to slaughter them!" he said and started towards the stairs.

Frank grabbed him and and pushed him against the wall "You need to use your head Percy those guys turned Piper, captured Nico, and killed Peter! We need to get out of here and figure out a strategy on how we are going to save Nico!" he said.

Percy huffed in anger but agreed.

Frank let go of him and before they could react he bolted up the stairs and ripped a pipe off as a weapon on the way up.

Frank ran after him and almost grabbed his foot before stumbling and missing him.

Percy burst through the door and saw Piper holding Nico and strapping him to an altar along with Triston and multiple Disciples.

Piper now had bronze skin and moved like a machine.

Percy ran to the nearest Disciple and swung the pipe as hard as he could into it's head.

The hit only disoriented the Disciple and alerted the others.

The rest of the group made it to the top of the stairs and saw Percy fighting off the Disciples.

"RUN!" Percy yelled as he slammed the pipe into another Disciple.

Everyone made a break for it except Annabeth who was cheering her on "Go Percy! Kick their butts!" she cheered.

Frank ran in and picked her up and ran for the door where the others were just opening the door.

"Come on! If I killed Kronos what chance have you got?!" Percy screamed just as Triston and Piper grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

Triston laughed in delight "Two sacrifices and both children of the Big Three!" he said as he punched Percy in the stomach with his metal hand and Percy coughed up blood from the undoubtedly broken ribs he just received.

Piper brought him to the altar and tied him down next to Nico who looked over at his friend.

"Well...that went well." he said.

Percy gave a sly yet fairly bloody smirk "At least our friends are safe."

Nico nodded in agreement.

Triston laughed as he Piper and all the other Disciples left the room.

Then it was just them together in the dim lit room.

"So...wanna talk?" Nico asked.

Percy smiled a little "How are things with Will?"

Nico looked ahead towards the now closed door.

"Let's just sit in silence."

 **Dang I am just dominating this story! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I am! Please Please Please Review! Byyyyyyeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five wow this story is just flying by isn't it?!**

 **Leo's POV:**

It was maybe five minutes that I was just standing in silence and looking at Tiber.

"Umm...what did you say?" I asked.

Tiber looked at me again "Our orders are from you." he said again.

Jason shook his head "Leo? What is he talking about?" he asked angrily.

I looked back not knowing what to say "I swear I have no idea!" I said.

Tiber was simply looking back and forth between us before opening his mouth "Is that all you will need from me sir?" he asked.

I shook head "Nowhere close! How could you have gotten those orders from me?!" I yelled at him.

Tiber shook his head with a smile "I can happily show you sir."

I nodded and burnt the ropes and helped Tiber up "Are you sure that's a good idea Leo?" Jason asked.

I nodded again "Don't worry I reprogrammed him remember? He's totally safe and harm..." I didn't finish because Tiber threw a dagger right at me.

I yelped and dove for the ground while Jason pinned Tiber to the tree "I knew it! We shouldn't trust you!"

Tiber held up his hands "I was merely protecting my lord. See?" he said and pointed towards a large bear that had a dagger in between it's eyes.

Jason slowly released Tiber who did not at all seem fazed "Now then would you like to see your orders sir?" he asked as he lifted me up with one hand.

I dusted off my jeans "Sure as long as it doesn't get me killed!" I said with a smirk.

Tiber nodded and ran into the forest with Jason right behind him and me after him.

After maybe a half hour I was ready to drop and die on the ground when Jason grabbed me and hauled me over his shoulders and kept running.

I looked at him in amazement "Dude? What do those Romans teach you?!" I asked as he kept running after the Disciple.

Finally Tiber stopped at a stone grate and ripped it off with ease and then turned to us "Going down here will lead you right to the Chamber of the Disciples! Do you wish for me to continue with you or guard here my lord?" he asked.

I looked at Jason as he put me down and let me breath "What do you think man?" Jason asked.

I looked at Tiber and I still didn't know whether I should be trusting him or not. Then again he did already save my life with that bear "Show us the way Tiber!" I ordered.

He nodded and crawled into the grate and then I followed with Jason right behind me, his weapon ready.

As we continued the vent was getting hotter "We are nearing the first trap my lord so mind your step!" Tiber announced.

Me and Jason both stopped dead "Traps?!" I asked and Tiber nodded.

Jason shook his head "Okay dude this has gone far enough! I say we think of another plan to..." Jason stopped talking and started screaming.

I turned around and saw a Disciple had found it's way into the vent and had grabbed Jason's leg, he was pulling through the vent towards a hole.

I turned around and didn't listen to Tiber's warnings as I crawled after Jason who was doing his best to fight back in the cramped vent.

I almost had Jason's hand and then Tiber grabbed me and pulled me back.

The Disciple that had Jason saw him and scowled "TRAITOR!" he yelled.

Jason gave one final scream before he was pulled into the hole and his screams faded away.

I looked at Tiber and smacked him with a hammer "Why did you do that?!" I yelled at him.

Tiber just grabbed my arm and kept moving while dragging me farther and farther into the vents "I am sorry my lord but I must protect you!" he said.

I looked back at the vent hoping Jason would come back but I knew he wouldn't "We have to go back and get him!" I said.

Tiber merely shook his head "I order you!" I yelled and I was about to burn his ass when we came to another grate and Tiber pushed it out.

We came into a large chamber and in the center of the room was some kind of shrine with something in the middle of it surrounded by bronze candles.

I walked up to it and saw that it was covered by a towel "None of us have ever seen what it truly looks like!" Tiber said "anyone that touches it falls under it's power Triston and Marcus were the original Disciples and then they captured and recruited more men. Now thousands roam around and follow the one order that it gives us. Kill!" Tiber explained.

I was starting to regret it but I just saw Jason get taken, I took a deep breath and lifted the towel.

I was now looking at the power of the Disciples. The artifact that was the reason my friends were kidnapped.

I was looking at...

Festus!

I was looking at the destroyed remains of the disk that was in the head of Festus when we crashed into Minos' backyard.

It was now black and crackling with energy. It was even more cracked and covered in grime.

I shook my head "I caused this! I should have destroyed this but I couldn't I just threw it out and it's energy caused this freakish cult!"

Tiber cocked his head "You mean to say you did not mean to do this! Have we not been good enough sir?" Tiber asked.

I turned around shocked "You sacrifice people for a piece of junk! Of course I'm not okay with..." I trailed off when the door opened.

Three Disciples walked in with their swords out.

I lit my hands ready to fight when I saw their faces "Percy? Nico? Jason?!" I yelled at the bronze sons of the Big Three.

They looked at me before they all snarled and raised their swords ready to fight.

I whimpered a little...

"Aw shit!"

 **Next chapter will be the last chapter sorry! Byyyyyeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry but this is the final chapter I hope you guys have enjoyed this story not many stories make Leo out as the hero! Enjoy!**

 **Leo's POV:**

I backed up as the children of the Big Three advanced "Tiber?! Ideas?" I yelled and Tiber turned to look at me "I'm sorry sir but feeling the raw energy of the artifact makes me see that you must die for the survival of this order!" Tiber announced as his eyes flickered bronze.

I whimpered a little when I realized I was still holding the disk "Back off or I break it!" I yelled at them.

Tiber backed up "He isn't lying back up!" he growled at them and they lowered their weapons.

I backed up trying to think of an exit strategy when I bumped into someone and I could hear a loud clicking noise "Oh great!" I said as I turned around.

I came face to face with who I could only assume was Triston "Give. Me. That. DISK!" he ordered and Piper stepped out from behind Triston, she was also bronze like the others.

I gripped the disk tightly "No way! I swear that I'll break it!" I said again and everyone backed up except for Triston who remained unconvinced "Fine, do it!" he said.

I gulped hard and tried to force myself to rip the disk in two. The same disk that was all that remained of my greatest invention, all that remained of my first quest with my friends.

My hands shook and I kept trying but my hands said no, eventually I just lowered my head and my hands fell to my sides "I...I can't."

Triston laughed as Percy and Nico grabbed my arms and Tiber grabbed the disk and handed it to Triston who chuckled as he put it back on the altar.

Triston turned to me "Take him to the machine room!" Triston ordered.

Percy and Nico followed Tiber as they dragged me through a maze of hallways until we reached a large vault like door. Tiber spun the handle and it slowly opened and then we walked in.

They dragged me across a large oval like room and shackled me to the wall "Stay!" Percy said, leave it to him to still crack a joke even when he's possessed.

They all left laughing as I just hung there and looked around until I saw that the ground was basically flooded with oil.

I smiled "Hello escape plan!" I said and lit my hands then I set the ground on fire and the entire room was soon ablaze.

The door opened "Get those flames out!" I heard Tiber order and three Disciples ran in to put out the flames.

"Man you guys suck at this whole murderous cult thing!" I yelled and one of the Disciples got pissed enough to come over and probably punch me but he never got to.

I sent fire right into his face and as he melted I was able to get some of the molten metal on my hands and pressed it against the shackles.

In no time the metal melted and I was out of my shackles heading for the door.

I quickly pressed my back to the door and pushed as hard as I could and the door started to slowly close.

I heard clattering coming from inside "Hey the doors closing! HEY!" I heard them yell and then the door slammed shut and I could hear them pounding on the door.

I smiled and started down the hall when Tiber rounded the corner "YOU!" I screamed and tackled him.

I lit my hands and grabbed his throat "I want to help you sir!" he said as my hands heated up some more "Oh yeah? Why should I trust you?!" I yelled.

Tiber's eyes turned blue "What other choice do you have sir?" he asked.

I got my breathing under control and realized he was right and let go of him.

He got up and held his hands up "I only said those things so that Triston could trust me again! I see that we are wrong and I wish to help you destroy that horrible artifact." he said.

I nodded mostly cause I didn't have any other choice "Fine but no tricks!" I ordered and Tiber nodded "This way sir!"

I followed down the hallways and we passed a room filled with Disciples and we started coming up on another one and I could hear Triston talking.

"WHAT?! Marcus is dead?! That blasted son of Vulcan I want you to go and bring him to me!" he said as we ran past the room and turned the corner just as another Disciple ran out of it and down the hall.

"We must hurry!" Tiber said and opened the door to the altar room.

We ran in and of course the disk was guarded...

By Jason, Nico, and Percy.

I started towards them and they raised their weapons "Guys please listen to me! You have to snap out of it!" I said and they acted as if they didn't hear me and charged.

"NO!" Tiber yelled and dove after them knocking all three of them down "Go!" he yelled.

I made a mad dash for the disk and I was so close when Triston came out of no where with a MASSIVE war hammer and brought it down on my hand.

I screamed as my vision went red "You thought you would win?! That we would not foresee this?! I will put you in your place!" he yelled and brought it down towards my head and I rolled to the side as it slammed into the ground, I could feel stone shrapnel pierce my back.

I howled in pain from both my hand and my back and I fell to the ground unable to move at the foot of the altar.

Triston laughed as he raised his war hammer above his head "You have lost little one! Now die at the hands of Vulcans Disciples!" he yelled and brought the hammer down.

I poured my last ounce of strength and grabbed the disk with my good hand and rolled in front of the incoming weapon.

Triston's hammer collided with the disk and the disk shattered into millions of pieces, as did the war hammer.

"What?! No! NO!" Triston yelled as a shockwave was unleashed from the shattered remains of the disk.

Triston was thrown free as were the other Disciples and his friends.

Then I blacked out.

 **A little while later.**

I cracked open my eyes and looked around at the many Disciples getting up, only now they weren't bronze skinned they had their pigments back!

Jason, Nico, Percy, Piper, and Tiber all groaned and started helping each other up and checking for injuries "Leo you did it!" Jason said.

I smiled and helped him up and felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Tiber smiling "Thank you Leo for saving us." he said.

I nodded and looked at the many people who were under that horrible spell "So what now?" I asked.

Tiber shrugged "Rebuild the order but for inventing and actually helping. Not for brutally killing in sacrifice of a god." Tiber explained.

I nodded and shook his hand "Well, I'm glad it's all over." I said as I looked at the disk on the ground.

"You won't be hurting anyone anymore." I said quietly and then a thought crossed my mind.

"Where's Triston?" I asked.

 **Outside, in the forest.**

Triston ran through the forest limping along thanks to that brat Leo Valdez for ruining everything.

As he had absorbed some power and was the first to fall under his spell he was still an automaton.

"Must kill them! Must kill them all!" he muttered under his breath and then stopped when he saw the person in front of him.

She had a bat in her hand and looked absolutely pissed "You killed my boyfriend Peter. You are really going to pay for that one!" she said as she walked up to him.

Triston backed up and then tripped on a log "Please! Show mercy!" he pleaded.

Reyna lowered her bat and looked at him then smirked "Nah!"

Triston screamed for hours.


End file.
